


Worries

by Takada_Saiko



Series: Truth in the Lies [113]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Blacklist Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10001663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Tom is injured on an op and Liz worries that she pushed him too hard to take the job with Halcyon.





	

** Worries **

It was a dangerous job, and they had both been well aware of that when they had decided that he should take it. Together, she reminded herself. She had given him her blessing. More, she had _encouraged_ him to take it. She knew he wouldn't have done it if she'd asked him not to. He also would have been eaten alive with the questions, and Liz knew that from experience.

But what good were answers if he died to get them?

Elizabeth Keen followed behind her escort into Halcyon's medical facilities, her expression even. She hadn't met his team yet, save for Solomon, who had nearly killed her more than once. She had come up with a list of things she would say to the man if she ever met him again. Veiled and unveiled threats about how she would rip his life apart in every way imaginable if he was ever responsible for something bad happening to her husband while he was in the field with him. Those threats played across her mind as she walked, deciding on which one was more appropriate now.

"Agent Keen," a tall, dark haired woman greeted her as she entered a small room that seemed to be made for waiting. Scottie Hargrave. Liz has seen pictures, but this was not how she had envisioned meeting her mother-in-law. Even if said mother-in-law didn't know that she was. "My name is Scottie Hargrave. I-"

"How is he? What happened. They wouldn't tell me on the phone."

"Discretion is highly valued in Halcyon, and sometimes that is extended where it's not necessarily required. I apologise for the miscommunication."

"I don't care about it now," Liz snapped, feeling her temper boil a little. "I just need to know if my husband is okay."

"The doctors are optimistic."

"What happened?"

Scottie's dark gaze flickered up and down, as if taking in a quick assessment. Liz held her ground. After a long moment the older woman pursed her lips. "There was an explosion and the team wasn't able to clear in time."

"Can I see him?"

The door opened and Liz turned to see Matias Solomon saunter through. She felt her blood boil at his easy smirk and she squared her shoulders.

"Elizabeth Keen. I hear that the rumours of your demise were a bit exaggerated. How _have_ you been?"

"Not thrilled when I heard you were responsible for watching my husband's back. I swear, Solomon, if you had anything to do with his injuries-"

"Really, Agent Keen. I'm a professional. I am fully capable of putting my prior grievances aside to make sure the job gets done. The same cannot always be said for your husband…"

"Enough," Scottie snapped. "Do you have an update?"

"No update on Nez yet, but Tom's coming around."

"Through those doors and the first one on your left," Scottie instructed with a nod, and Liz didn't give her the chance to reconsider as she shot passed Solomon and through the door in question.

The hall stretched on past the door on question, looking very much like an ER hallway in a hospital. Liz turned to the door she'd been instructed to look for, her worry overriding her curiosity, and pushed it open carefully.

It was a hospital room. If she hadn't walked into a business building she would have sworn she was in a real hospital. Tom lay against white sheets, attached to monitors and an IV that was steadily dripping something down and into his veins. As Liz inched forward she saw the signs of the injuries that she still didn't know the full extent of. A cut over his eyebrow that had been stitched up, bruising peeking out from under a bandage against his forehead, and his left shoulder was wrapped and bandaged. If there was anything else, she couldn't see it under the white sheets, but dark blue eyes slipping blurrily open caught her attention. "Hey," she greeted softly, relief sweeping through her as a small smile tilted his lips and he reached a clumsy hand for her. It didn't make it very far from the bed, caught by cords and the IV, but she took it and held in as tight as she dared. "How're you feeling?"

"Drugged," he mumbled and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll be okay."

"That's what I hear," she murmured. "Tom, what happened?"

"Bomb. We didn't get clear and the roof came down." He shifted and winced. "You know if the others got out okay?"

"Solomon's prancing around out there. Seemed just fine."

Tom blinked several times, like he was trying to work through the fog of painkillers. "Not his fault. Hate to admit it, but he helped get us out alive. I'm sure I'll be hearing about it for-" he grimaced and Liz felt his grip tighten - "a while."

She pulled in a deep breath, worry working its way through her and she reached back for a chair close by, pulling it closer so she could take a seat next to him, never letting go if his hand. "Tom?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I talk you into something I shouldn't have?"

He looked up, his gaze a little unfocused, but he looked like he was trying. He swallowed and pulled in a breath. "You didn't talk me into anything," he said slowly. "You agreed and you… supported me. It's not just answers. If he's… if he's right you and Agnes could be in danger. A lot of people might be."

It wasn't just as simple as finding answers. Of course it wasn't. Tom was making sure he was heading off any danger that might come their way, even if it put himself in the crosshairs. "Stubborn," Liz murmured after a long moment and closed her eyes. It was stupid. He was good at what he did. Yes, he'd been hurt before, and yes he was hurt now, but he was okay. He was going to be okay. She was letting her fears get the better of her. He needed to do what he was doing and she needed to support him. It didn't make her any less afraid, even if she knew that though. "Are you ever this terrified or is it just me?"

"Of what?"

"Of you going out in a case and not coming home."

He offered her a strained, tired smile. "Every time you leave out for the Post Office."

"Yeah?" she managed, not feeling quite as absurd then.

"Double it when you come home scraped and bruised and whatever else," he teased softly. "Of course I worry, but I know how important your job is to you."

She nodded slowly. "Yours too,"

Her husband offered her a real smile. "Thanks, babe."

"Let's just… cut down on this, huh?" Liz asked, motioning to the various pieces of medical equipment.

"Deal."

She pulled his hand up, kissing his bruised knuckles. "I think I'm going to have to take back the accusations I threw at Solomon earlier. I may have threatened him."

"That's fine. Keeps him on his toes."

Liz snorted a laugh. "Fair. Do you trust them?"

"To watch my back? Yeah. Getting there. Not any further than that though."

"You should get some rest. You look exhausted."

He hummed a soft response, but didn't let go of her hand. "You have to go?"

"Not yet. Get some sleep, babe. I'll be here when you wake up."

"'Kay," he mumbled, already halfway there.

Liz felt a small smile tug and she reached over to brush short, dark hair back. They had gotten through worse and it had made them stronger. He had stood by her while she struggled with the questions she had about her mother and then with Kirk. It was her chance to support him now, and he needed it. No matter how terrified she was, she would trust him, and they would get through this.

* * *

Notes: I'm loving Blacklist Redemption so far. Expect one-shots all through it. I swear I'll try to keep up with my changing theories for the Hargrave AU Drabbles lol


End file.
